Currently, a 3-way dental syringe is a standard device in a dental delivery system and widely used by dentists, orthodontists, oral surgeons, dental assistants, and dental hygienists. The 3-way dental syringe deliveries water, air, or mist to the patient's mouth to clean away debris from the area that the dentist is working on. The mist is inefficient for cleaning debris obviously.
Conventional tip in the 3-way dental syringe has an air channel with uneven diameters. An air blows the water to generate mist. Therefore, it produces inadequate air-flow and blows the water generates uneven mist. Many previous patent applications were trying to improve it.
The water jet technology has been widely used for cleansing in industries and a dental water jet system to blast away dental plaque has been verified by USC. A dental water jet system has been patented which opens periodontal pocket to wash and suck out the plaque therein, refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 10,064,710. Unfortunately the above two hydraulic technologies for oral hygiene did not widely used by dental professionals yet.
The present invention satisfies the shortcomings, limitations or disadvantages of the 3-way dental syringes in the market and patent proposals in the prior art.